Chance For Romance
by AusllyLover4Ever
Summary: A series based on the TV Disney original Series "Austin & Ally". Through their fame adventure will team Austin take a twist here and there? Find out! Also a website!
1. Chapter 1

**This story has originally been promoted onto a website along other stories, .com But ive decided to also put it onto Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV **

I am so exited. Its mine and Dallas's 1 week anniversery, i know its not much but, i still cant believe im dating Dallas! Im all dressed, ready for our special day/date. My phone rings, and ... ITS HIM! This will be the highlight of my day. "Hey Dallas!" I answer whilst smiling. "Uh hey Ally, listen, we're over, i met this really cute girl and, yeah, bye" He said when hanging up. My smile immeadiately turns into a frown. I cant believe it, i thought he was a great guy but hes dumping me for...SOME CUTE GIRL?! This is not right!

**Austin's POV**

Best day ever. Mine and Kira's 1 week anniversery, the day we dated was like the best day for me AND Ally, she started dating her crush, Dallas! It feels great that we both find someone even when we have like career work. Ally's a great girl, she deserves everything thats good for her. I recieve a phone call from Kira, i smile whilst saying "Hello Beautiful" On the phone. "Austin dont call me that, im sorry but us, well, theres no more us, i met this really cute guy, i know you havent seen Ally since a week ago anyways, go see her, she might be, down in the dumps too" She said laughing and hanging up. I thought she was a really nice girl? And she dumps me for some guy. Plus, what does she mean by Ally being 'Down in the dumps'? Straight away, in my tuxedo, I look great so thats a waste, i run to sonic boom. Shes not there but i hear silent sobbing from the practice room. This is not good. I go upstairs and softly knock on the door. "Ally? Are you ok? You would not believe something, Kira dumped me for some guy" The sobbing stopped. "The same thing happened with Dallas. I cant believe it still." She replied. I Heard footsteps, suddenly she opened the door, oh my, how lovely she looked in the dress, i could not believe my eyes. Its like cupid swept me off my feet. "Hey" She said. "Now i cant believe Dallas broke up with you, you look amazing, stunning. He and will be forever, a true idiot" She smiled. "Thanks Austin" She hugged me. For that breif second i felt sparks. These are no ordinary sparks. They will light a fire, and burn brighter than ever before. "Hey listen. How about you clean up, because your make up has, yeah, and ill take you for a night time walk?" I asked. Her smile came back. "I'd love that" She replied. She went to clean up and off we went for a stroll. Friends being themselves on an ordinary day.

Twenty Minutes Later

"That was fun" She smiled. Her smile, made my world light up. Im definately falling for her. "Yeah" i replied. We werent far from her house where i was taking her home. "Race you" I smiled and started running. "How did i know that was coming?" She asked and started running too. I stopped and she was shocked still running, as soon as she got to me i lifted her up and span her around. After a few spins i let her down. "Now im dizzy" She laughed, we were at her house. "Thanks for cheering me up Austin, and sorry about you and Kira." She thanked. "No problem, and im sorry about you and Dallas aswell" As soon as i said that i could see the hurt coming back. "Well yeah, it hurts me alot that he did that. But i really want to get the girl who did that to me" "Same" We both smiled. "See you later Austin" She started walking up the stairs to her house. "Bye" I smiled. She turned around, slowly stepping down the stairs, suddenly coming closer to me. Just now she kissed me on the cheek. Then went inside.


	2. Romances & Chances

**Ally's POV**

Yesterday, even though Dallas dumped me, was a great day. Austin was so nice to me even when Kira hurt his feelings and found someone new, which was the same for me. I feel so happy right now im no longer mad at Dallas for it, if it wasnt meant to be, EH its not meant to be! I hope me and Dallas can still be friends though. I felt like i overdid it, i kissed him on the cheek. Shh hes walking in! "Wait, im thinking this, he wont hear." I smile. "Hear what?" he replied. Whoops... "oh im thinking of mean things to say to dallas...pssh, its nothing" I say whilst waving my head side to side, the way of saying no with your head. "Um ok?" He laughed. Phew, that was close. "Ill be right back" I told him. "Where you going?" He asked. "Oh i have to take some boxes to the storage" i replied, he saw i was struggling to pick up the boxes. "Theres customers coming in, do you want me to take them up?" He offered. I Smiled whilst turning and leaning against piled boxes faintly. "Really? That would be sweet of you" I replied. He got up and walked over to me, as i moved and he lifted the boxes, our arms touched, we both noticed and stared at each other. "Um, ill get to work then!" I said, breaking the awkwardness that was between us. "Yup. And ill take these boxes upstairs!" We both fake smiled and quickly went to what we were supposed to do. Am i falling for Austin? Well if i am then i am mistaken, he would never return the feelings. "Ally i need to talk to you" Dallas demanded whilst walking in. "Dallas? What are you doing here?" I ask concerned. "Listen Ally im sorry about breaking up with you but, its just she was really pretty, but i realised i shouldnt judge people by their looks, its personality, thats why i feel bad, i want us to become, us, again, will you ever forgive me? Im fine if you dont..." I smiled, i could see in his eyes he was telling the truth, he knows how i love honestly. "Gladly too" I replied. By this he smiled, making me too. "Thanks" he said whilst walking out. "Pfft What was jerk face Dallas doing here?" Austin asked as he was stepping out the storage room, i cant do this, ill have to lie to him. He just called Dallas a jerk! "Um Dallas wanted me back...but i said no" I lied. I feel bad but its for the best. "Way to go Ally! I never liked him anyways, and i will never will, whoever is his girlfriend next, ill hate them for making that mistake" Uh oh. "Whaaaat? You cant hate someone if they make a mistake, i mean, Psst, everybody does it!" I explained. This is not going well, what do i do?

**Austin's POV**

I saw Ally's little conversation with Dallas, she just lied up right in front of me. I thought we were best friends! Even though i thought we could be more! Since when did she not, be honest? I walked up to her. "Ally i know your dating him again, why are you lying to me?" she frowned. "Because i didnt want to hurt your feelings." I got completely confused, then realised what she had just said."Oh, so suddenly you know my feelings?" "Austin i didnt ask for the rudeness, let alone the lecture on MY love life." "Well you got it" "Oh really?" "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it" "Ill tell you what im gonna do about it!" "What then?" we both stood there, then suddenly we kissed for about five seconds. What just happened?!


	3. Love Triangles & Sweet Revenge

**Ally's POV**

NO NO NO! Arguments are where you are mad, not...KISSY! Oh no! Im dating Dallas aswell! I cheated! Bad Ally! This isnt me! Im not...this. "Um, lets play a game, we forget about today, then make that real!" I squealed. "fine with me" He replied, we both smiled. "So this wont affect our friendship?" I asked. "Ally, of course not, it was just caught up...in the weirdest of moments" I nodded in agreement. "It would never affect what we have already, i know that for a fact, we were meant to meet, we were meant to be best friends, we were not meant to hate each other" Aww how sweet. "Good" I smiled and we hugged. "You know it does affect me you know" We both pull out of the hug and see Dallas, he walks off...madly... Why does everything happen to me?! "Ill fix this" Austin says about to go. "No, this is my problem, i was the first one who leaned in, i was the one who cheated on Dallas, ill do it" I calmly said. He nodded, as i went outside.

There Dallas was, sitting there, at the fountain. "Dallas, i am so so sorry" "No i am" "What?" This is very confusing, why is he sorry? "You and Austin, even if you deny it, you've had a thing going on, i realised this at Trish's quincenera, you two are meant to be. We wont work out, but if you date him, im sure you'll be happy" He smiled. Thats cute, maybe me and Austin...do..have what you call 'A Thing'. "So, does that mean we're breaking up?" He nodded. "But we can be friends, its just you and him look happier than we'd ever be, i dont want to get in the way of that. "Dallas you are so going to pay" ? Said. "KIRA?!" I asked. "How do you know Dallas?" Again, i asked. "He decided to dump me after he told me he doesn't love me for me, he only fell in love with my looks and realised it was wrong." I was shocked. "So you broke up with Austin, for Dallas, Dallas you dumped me, for Kira?" "Remember what i said Ally" "I know its just, Kira your doing the same thing" "I dont care, im just gonna get revenge right now" Whats she going to do? Suddenly Austin stands next to me, seeing Kira, as his face is full of disgust and Jelousy. "I just heard everything" I stood there, even more shocked. EVERYTHING?! Again, why me? Suddenly Dallas has a faceful of cream on his face. Kira paid Mr. Harrison for a cream pie, and i see why she needed it. "Haha, revenge is sweet, literally!" Kira shouted whilst walking off. "AUSTIN MOON!" Jimmy shouted, whats Jimmy doing here, either way, he sounds mad. "Hey Jimmy!" Austin smiled. "Don't call me that, call me Sir, Kira told me you two broke up, and i assume you dumped her, she looked hurt today, so you are off of my record label!" Jimmy walked off. We both stood there, amazed how this day is turning out. "But she dumped you, and she blamed it on you?" "Thats messed up! I would never break anyones heart!" He said surprised.

**Austins POV**

Firstly, Ally, my new crush, decides we are just friends. Then i find out Kira dumped me for DALLAS! Now i just get told im no longer FAMOUS?! What did i do? Suddenly Ally hugs me. "I cant believe this" She sounded upset, i think this meant more to her than it did to me. We both went inside, thinking what we need to do.


	4. Secrets & Surprises

**Austin's POV**

Its been three days since whats happened. I cant believe it, is this a joke or something, and Ally doesn't seem like shes having a hard time coping with what Jimmy & Kira did. Shes just sniggering, is she hiding something from me? "Ally, why are you laughing?" "Um, its just, something funny im thinking of, listen, could you quickly go to my house? I left my phone there! Silly me" I nodded as she gave me her key. "See you later then" I said whilst walking out.

**Ally's POV**

Stalling Austin is easy, whats not is keeping a secret. I talked to Jimmy and told him what happened, Jimmy understood and wanted to give Austins record label back, i mean, he deserves it, i suggested we throw a party to announce it, right here in sonic boom! I texted everyone, YES I LIED, AGAIN! And we all set everything up, took us like 20 minutes, but EH! We all hid as Austin was coming back. "Uh, Ally?" He said whilst walking in. "Why is it so dark?" He was about to put on the switch and as he did we all jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!" "What the?" He jumped back afraid, we must have scared him :). "Whats going on? Jimmy, why are you here?" "Your girlfriend Ally told me everything that happened, i soon understood, and i want to give you your Record label back" Girlfriend? Hes taking it too far -.- "Thats great...but Ally's not my girlfriend" "Really? She looked as if she was loving you though, she said how great you are and not forgetting she sa-" "Okay, just understand that your famous again! YAY! JIMMY, a word!" I interuppted as me and Jimmy walked to a corner to talk about what just happened. "Ok, dont tell him that i told you!" "sorry Ally, but you told me You were in love with him" "So i overdid it! Who cares!?" "His feelings, you cant hide forever. I may be the guy who can sign people, but you need to show Austin what you have to offer" And with that he walked off. He is right, maybe it is the time i tell him my feelings, even if it does affect what we have now. I calmly walk up to Austin. "Austin? Can we talk?" "I was about to ask the same thing" We both smiled and went to the practice room. "So whats up?" he asked. "You first" I replied. "Ok, listen, i know you said just friends but, i am kinda hiding my feelings, i do like you, but not as a friend, i want to think of you as more, know what i mean?" He said. He feels the same! YAYAYAYAY! "Ally? Are you ok?" he asked, i just stood there, plain face, lost in his eyes. I step forward, lean in and kiss him. He had his surprise, and now i get mine.


	5. Good Dates & Those Hair Days

**Ally's POV**

Yesterday me and Austin offically became a couple, who knew we had feelings for each other. We live the life. What life you ask? The amazing life!

Anyways today we're going on our first date, i hope its special romantic and "AHHHHHHH!" What...happened...to...my...HAIR?! I just woke up, and im brushing my hair, and its staying poofy! NONONONONO! I cant have bad hair! Not today! Not any day! I Walk into my kitchen and have breakfast, get dressed, and decide to put my hair in a ponytail. It looks normal like that, but creepy because i usually have my hair down. I walk over to the store, open it up, and started my shift.

**Austin's POV**

I walk into Sonic Boom and Ally has her hair, tied up?! That makes a change, she usually has it down, but still she looks like her beautiful self. "Hey Ally" I say, "Hey Austin" We both smiled staring at each other. I come up to the counter and we both lean over, I wanted a small peck, but, She gave me a kiss on the cheek -.-. Evil! "Awh" I moaned as she smirked. "I take it slowwww" She said whilst handing change to a customer. "And i takeeeee kisses" "Not gonna happen" She smiled. I went around the counter to her and picked her up from behind, she was moaning and i took her to the practice room. "Let me GO AUSTIN!" Customers were laughing at us. I shut the practice room door and she decided to kiss me quickly. "There, no can i get back to work" "Not yet, for our date tonight, its going to be really special, so when your about to get picked up, go to my house, and there will be a note for you on the door" She looked concerned "Okay... This better not be a trick" "Its not, i promise!" I smiled. She smiled back, then pushed me to the side. "Bye" She smiled going back down to serve some customers.

**Ally's POV**

Austin is such a cheeky guy when it comes to something he wants, thats one thing i know about him. But im wondering, why a note? Mhm thats very special, i feel like ive been given the best piece of a tree. :/ Naw, but really? What is the note for?! I guess ill just have to wait. I walk up to serve a customer. I showed her some instruments and i sold a guitar and a trumpet! I Made $600 Bucks! Nice!

5 Hours later

Im getting ready for mine and Austins date, i finally get to see what the 'Note' Thing is about. I leave my house and walk over to Austin, i see the Note. Stay calm, cool, and if he dumps you, then get revenge :) I walk up, snatch the note of the door and read it:

_Yay you followed the rules and found the note :DD Can you find our date with these riddles?_

_Its small, you starve, its not that big_

_The food looks tinier than a twig_

_They should call them thinnies,_

_Have you guessed it? The Place is_

_**"**_Mini's" I whisper to myself, i walk over to Mini's and find another note.

_The first one was kind of obvious, so yeah it wasnt that cool_

_You used to think he was flawless, in the Mall, you would drool_

_Where is it?_

Tease -.- I walk over to the Cell Phone Accessory cart, theres another note.

_This is the final riddle, im too lazy to write_

_But this place is full of water, it used to give you a fright_

_Until one day we went there, Your enemy was gum and a chair_

_Then we got arrested, can you guess the date, yeah?_

The dates at the beach! I went over to miami beach and there was a trail of candles leading to a picnic, where Austin was sitting. "Hey Ally" He smiled. I smiled back. "This is so sweet" I say whilst sitting on the picnic blanket, "Who knew you could be the romantic type?! " I laugh, he playfully glares at me.

A few Hours went on and we went home, we were on the way to mine. Finally we arrive. "Thanks Austin, tonight was amazing" He smiled, and blushed :) I did too. We both looked up at each other and kissed, then it started to rain. So we're that couple? "Go in, you'll get a cold" He told me. "Ok" I smiled "Goodnight" We both said, and with that, we both went home.


	6. Off Topic & Bad Romance

**Hey guys heres the link but its spaced out, here you'll find a few Auslly stories, you can create blogs, create stories in blogs, and become Chat Mods! If an Admin leaves you can become one and start a proper shown story on the wiki! Here we go: live- love- and- auslly. wikia. com**

**On with the story!**

**Ally's POV**

Yesterday mine & Austins date went perfect! Its just. He does too much for me, i feel like im being spoiled too much, i need to tell him to knock it off. Perfect timing, here...he...comes. "Hey Austin, i need to talk to you" "Me too!" He smiled. Hmmm, please dont be a spoil..."I GOT MY FIRST TOUR!" The words finally sinked in and i smiled so much, i then hugged him, so much my feet went off the ground, he span me, i was dizzy yet so happy! "Austin, thats great! But uhm, the date, about that" "Oh no it was bad wasnt it?!" "No! NO! Its just, it was too good, i feel, as if, ...spoiled." "Thats what guys do!" "But i dont like it!" He frowned. "So, your saying, that we need to break up?" He asked. "No thats not what im saying at all!" "Well it sure sounds like it" He throws my plane ticket for the tour and leaves. Why couldnt he understand? Did it just end, over..a date?

The Next Day

Im in the practice room as Austin suddenly walks in. "Look Ally, im sorry, about yesterday, i should have understood, i am really really sorry" "Its ok, i dont blame you, you were being so nice and i go in then ruin it all." He smiled. "Thanks" He leaned in for a kiss, but i denied. "Whats wrong?" He doesn't get it..."Austin, i said ill be your friend again, but it made me realise we're going too fast, so i just want to be friends for now. I hope your okay with that." His faced looked sad & Hurt, but, its for the best, right? he nodded "I understand, anyways, it would be better if we're friends, it wont make it too couply for the songwriting and stuff" He slightly laughed at the end of his sentence. I wish it was easier, but im afraid i cant own love.

**Austin's POV**

Thats it, we're, Over...Why me? I love her, and now. Poof, shes gone.


	7. I need to straighten things out :(

**Hey guys, okay this is not another chapter, but im getting annoyed (No offence) with some of you. I write these stories for you, Your entertainment.**

**I know its good to tell someone improvements but some of you did not read one of my reviews!**

**ITS TAKING OUT SOME PARTS!**

**I read my recently saved ones in document word then i looked at the fanfiction one ive uploaded, about the talking, you should be able to understand whos talking, but the website has taken some words out! I really really am sorry, but you could have at least thought and read what happened! Please ask before you assume, its always a rule.**

**Okay so im done with that, any more arguments and ill take this story down, and i will uncontinue "Dreadful Damn high" Which i am sorry for viewers of that.**

**So now its up to you, bicker about something thats not my fault & i take down all my stories or at least have the decency to let me sort this out, its kind of offensive.**

**Thank you for reading :(**


	8. Getting Ready & New Girl?

**Austin's POV**

This is it, my first tour, i am so exited! Everyone is getting ready for going to the Airport! My heart is racing, i cant feel a thing. Woah! They could be great as lyrics! Thats, awesome! I cant wait to show Ally them! Shes the most amazing Gir- Oh, yeah, forgot, Friends. Shes the most amazing friend ever. You know, i wish it wasnt like this, how its, complicated to even catch eye to eye. The hardest thing is, i love her, and im so used to showing her my feelings now, i dont know what to do... Anyways, i should enjoy myself, its a tour, i can sing over the world.

Wait...maybe its a sign, have the Tour...Or Ally.

**Dez's POV**

Today i slept round Austin's its amazing how he got his first tour! Apparently Austin & Ally have been having some _dating _Issues. I dont know what its about, all i know is that this is going to be the awesomest of sauce! "Hey Buddy, so what did happen between you & Ally?" He hesitated "Long story, i dont want to even talk about it, its just, i dont know why she wants to be 'Just friends' I thought she liked me more than that! Well, lets just focus on something else, i dont want to be too upset and mess up my first tour, if i do, it could be my last..." I nodded back as we both went to the car that was meant to pick us up outside. We are now on the way to Ally's house.

**Ally's POV**

O-M-G! Austins first tour! This is amazing! Who knew Allys songs could be sung by her boy- I mean, friend, and initially partner, Austin Moon! Im glad me and Austin are friends now, again, its for the best, i mean, hello? we keep fighting, its bad! But i still feel upset, Fighting got us together, & Now fighting got us apart. We had our couple days, now its just Friends, and hopefully will stick to that. He might, no, will! Agree to this.

**Trish's POV**

I slept round Ally's House as its Austins first tour today, private jet, here i come! Haha, thats so me, but lots of 5 star hotels! Amazing! Apparently something strained Austin & Ally's relationship, this banana, needs to peel. "So Ally, what exactly happened? You know, with you and ... 'Him'?" I asked, her face turned sad. "Its a long story, but im going to tell you" We both sat down as we were ready anyways. "Okay..." She said.

**Austin's POV**

I secretly came into her house, as soon as i heard trish mention about me and Ally, i heard that Ally agreed to tell her how she feels about it. Halfway through, and im stunned... "I think it was for the best, i mean, i still love him, but, more as a friend...you know?" I was too hurt, i snuck downstairs, and went back inside the car.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, maybe your emotions are getting to you, i think you love Austin WAYYY more he does, your just, nervous, Take your old crush on dallas for example, you were SO nervous! You just got to wait, i KNOW YOU LOVE Austin more than anything." I smiled at the thought. "Yeah your right, im just letting it get to me" I finally get a text from Dez, and he tells us they are waiting. Me & Trish go downstairs with our cases and there he is, Austin, talking to a girl. They swapped numbers, i was hurt but i could not show it, Trish knew what i just felt though, her faced looked pretty upset. We all got in the car, and we we're off to the airport!


	9. Tours & Moments

**Ally's POV**

Why do i feel hurt? Why? I, As in, MEEEE, Dumped him! I should not be feeling the jelousy right now! Me & Him are meant to be, not...HIM & HER! Control it Ally, your better than this, Calm. Okay. "Plane 141 is now boarding, i repeat, Plane 141, is now boarding" The man said. Thats our plane, we all get up, give our tickets & walk in. We all have first class, but we still get told where to sit. "Okay, You & Her over there" She says pointing to the other side of first class. "UGH, why do i have to have this loser! " Trish said whilst going to that seat, Dez followed. I Guess its ... Me & Austin. "And currently all the rest are full, so your going to have to take the one in the private room" She said smiling. Private room? really? Can't get any worser. Me & Austin sat in our seats, and the lady left, we are officially on our own. Great.

"Soooooooooo" Austin Said. "Yeah..soo" I replied. "I may have overheard you & trish talking in your house" "WHAT? How! I mean, you were-" "Secretly coming to scare you, but listened...Yeah..." I was mad & Upset. He heard it all, even when i said i love him more. "Listen Ally I-" I quickly interrupted with a slow kiss. It lasted a while. Finally i leaned out. "Know that you dont love me anymore...Wh-what? But i thought you didn't love me? Your sending me mixed messages here!" okay...maybe he didn't hear it all. "You didnt hear the whole conversation then" "What?" He asked. "Wait, i should be mad, you listened to something private!" I said. "No no, what did you say to trish after i left?" "Figure it out" I said standing up, i decided to Swap with Dez for the rest of the plane trip, i mean, did he forget about that kiss? UGH. Guys these days. You cant trust one, or even have one.

**Austins POV**

What?...

Ok so lets get it straight, me & Ally have a fight because i kind of spoiled her, i got mad and broke us up, the next day we make up but she decides it can go slow so we stay as friends. Now on the way to the airport today i overhear Ally talking to trish about it, and it hurt me. Next thing im getting some girls number, Since, DERR im single, and she ignores me on the way to the airport. Next, we get sitted together in a PRIVATE room. So then i tell her what i heard, she kisses me, i tell her then i thought she only thought of me as a friend, she got mad, for me listening to that conversation, then she tells me to figure out what she feels. How am i supposed to guess? What kind of girl dumps you then kisses you! It, doesn't make sense! UGH! Girls these days, cant trust them, or even date them.

At the hotel.

We walk into this luxury hotel in Paris, which by the way, looks, AMAZING! I cant believe it! I love this place already! I havent even been here for three seconds! "Wait. Theres only 3 beds...And they did say there was a glitch, they said it was tiny." I said. "Thats not a tiny glitch!" Ally replied. "Im having my own bed" Dez & Trish Said running to a bed. Me & Ally Looked at each other. "No Way" She said. "Ill sleep on the floor" I replied. She felt bad. "No i will, you dont have to do that" "JUST SHARE!" Trish shouted throwing a pillow. We both looked at each other. "Its just one night" I shrugged. We agreed, so we all went to sleep, we kept well away from each other.

Next day

Me & Ally both woke up at the same time, the thing was, i ended up hugging her. "AHHHH" We both fell out of the bed, seperate sides.

Few hours later

Ive sung all the songs i can. "Thats done! Sorry it went quick" Ally Said. "Actually theres one more song" "But i didnt write you another song" "Just think" I said and winked as i walked onto the stage.

"Hey Guys! This last song goes to someone special, ive known them for a while, and i cant help my feelings, so here!" Everyone screamed as the tune started playing.

_"Im a hurricane, im a rainbow, whatever you want either way i will explode._

_Cant control whats going on inside._

_Im a butterfly, spread my wings and go, come on down i will give a show._

_Cant be too much. Cant be the same cant be be be who i wanna be."_

Ally Starts singing, Austin is shocked*

_"So why did you go? When i needed you most? My walls tumbled down_

_You turned my life into a frown_

_Its just a little fight, are you that mean?_

_Then we break up and already you move on...from me_

_"No Austin, You never thought, you just walked, you let me go, and i dont know why, im like an angel but i fall from the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. And its really highhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. So dont talk to me tonight" *Ally says whilst walking off stage, Austin is still shocked, Concert ends*_


	10. Talks & Walks

**Austin's POV**

Is that really how she feels? I knew she felt the same way that somehow she wanted 'us' again. But i never knew she was like that. Looks beautiful outside, not better than Ally, but its dark, lights everywhere. It would be better if i was with Ally...But i guess a small walk could, let me just, cool down for a while.

**Ally's POV**

I cant believe i did that. I suddenly told him how i felt about it all. I feel bad now, i shouldn't have done that, yet he has the rights to know. The city lights look adorable, i just want to walk around and relax my mind. But...You know maybe i should do that, nice walk, alone. Clear everything!

**No ones POV (For once ) )**

Austin & Ally were walking on different parts of their location. When suddenly, as they were finally thinking straight, they run into each other. "Austin?" Ally said, she was as shocked as he was. "What are you doing here/!?" They both said at the same time. "Look, listen, about that performance" "Austin i tried to set my mind straight, thats why i went on this walk, i think talking about it would just make it worse" "No it wont Ally! But i dont get it, why would you break up with me?" "My Emotions got out of handal, its complicated, just like this conversation" Ally is about to walk forwards to leave but Austin stops her. "So now you cant even talk to me?" Austin asks. Ally suddenly frowned, you could see small tears forming in her eyes, Austin felt bad until she threw herself over him. They hugged for a while. When they finished the hug and pulled out Allys eyes were a little teary, but she wasnt crying. Austins arms were still around her waist and hers were also still around his neck. They slowly leaned in, they kissed. They finally released for air, it fell silent until... "So, does this mean, Us, is...back?" Ally asked. Austin smiled "Only if your okay with it-" Straight away Ally smiled and kissed him again.


	11. Big Stars & Fancy Cars

**Austin's POV**

"we made up, its all better, this was my choice then just forget her" i sang. "Wow thats a really great line Austin" Ally says. "Maybe one day you can write your song and..." "And what?" "You wouldn't need me..." WOAH WOAH WOAH! Lets not get crazy! Break point, achieved. "Even if i didn't need you i'd always keep making excuses to always stay near you, i love you writing my songs, we're meant to be". She smiled, "Thanks Austin" And with that she hugged me. I absorbed the feeling she had and returned it.

Since we've gotten back ive gotten more fame, but i don't care, me and Ally decide we're going to go to 'Scoop, there it is'! The ice cream shop...Mmmmmmm. Either way im going to convince her to get the share bowl with me. Its romantic, that may not be my type, but hello! Its Ally, shes a hopeless romantic3

As we put on our shoes we leave the sonic boom, and suddenly a hurdle of papparazi come running towards us, taking as much photos as they can take. "Um, Austin, help!" I looked at her confused, it was just cameras, until i noticed, some teenage guy was tugging on her sleve, trying to give her a kiss on the cheek. I yanked her close to me and we quickly ran through the mall until we were out in the clear.

" .that" Ally spoke, out of breath. "Paparazzi obviously, maybe we should go to the store, buy a pizza, and some ice cream, in fact lots of food and a movie and just!-" "I get it! As fun as that sounds how would we get there? The store is like an hour away! Well, the grocery store". I thought, until an idea hit me so hard i imagined one of those lightbulbs above my head, Haha, i love cartoons. "Ill get my limo driver! He can keep us away from the paparazzi"..."Wait, so your best option, is to get an 'Austin Moon merchandise' Limo, and try to get the driver, ..aaaand the limo, to keep fans away? No...because Austin Moon fans wont know its you when your name, AND PICTURES, are on the limo" Ally said smartly. "Burn" She then managed to say. "Don't worry ill get him to get a different limo". She nodded in agreement and later we were in the limo, off to the grocery store.

"Austin. You know, if this will keep happening, since your a big star and all, the fans, paparazzi, reporters, ...i dont think i can take all that, you know what i mean?". I nodded "Yeah but, like you said we're in this together, no matter how hard it gets please don't give up on me now Ally? This is my dream, in fact both of ours, one day your stage fright will go, and you can perform like me" I smiled. "You know i would never give up like that, im just saying its going to take a while to get used to. And maybe one day, yeah, i can try and try and try and try and try" "Thats alot of tries" This made her giggle, "Ill try and live my dream properly, but for now, all i want is you". With that a smiled and she leaned her head against my shoulder until we got to the grocery store.

**Ally's POV**

As we went into the store, i looked that it was getting ready for one of my most favoruite times of year, Christmas, this year will be amazing, even though ive already got what i want, i have a special 'Santa's helper' Surprise for Austin.

You know when he said maybe one day i could get over my stage fright? I already have. I auditioned for a pretty Santa helper in the mall, the thought of a short dress frightens me, yet its quite special since im actually performing now. I dance, yes, Austin taught me and now im quite good, if i get taught moves of course, if i make up my own, lets just say everyone wont like it. I also sing in it, so this will be a surprise for Austin, anyways, i haven't got his Christmas present yet, but i plan to give him a guitar...

When we were done we went home, it was a great night, i loved every minute of it, well since for like half to movie we were kissing, I forgot the movie...But who cares! As long as im happy!


	12. Mistletoes & Babygrows

**Ally's POV**

"Dad where are you going?" I asked him concerned. He smiled, but then, obviously fakishly frowned. "Please find a friend this christmas, I have a convention" He replied. I was upset "Dad! Its Christmas Eve! Who would I-" I smiled, "Nevermind!" I said as kissing him on the cheek, we both said our goodbyes until he left, obviously Trish, Dez & Austin would be there! Because they just walked in explaining their families are gone for the season too...

"We can all spend Christmas together!" Austin smiled, staring at me the whole time, I got a little creeped out. "Austin, why are you staring at me?" I asked, he just tilted his head and stared more. Even Trish and Dez were freaked out as you could tell by their facial expressions. "Ally do something!" Trish moaned, "Im on it" I replied, as I walked up to him, shook him by the shoulders as he came back to earth. Dez then smirked at us, As Trish did too. Me and Austin looked at each other, then at Trish and Dez, then looked above us.

It was mistletoe...

We both looked back down and stared at each other for a while, until Trish yelled "JUST KISS ALREADY!" With Dez nodding along. Slowly we both leaned in, until Dez and Trish decided to push us, fastly we kissed and stood there, enjoying the kiss. The other two left the room, as we both kept kissing until we could no longer breathe.

Finally we caught up with Trish and Dez, as me and Austin held hands. We have kissed before, but not forcely. We all played games, hang out, watched movies...Until it turned 11:59PM. We all ran to get ready the presents we had for each other, as we sat in silence, our gifts behind us, just waiting...And then a minute passed.

We all smiled as we exchanged gifts, Austin gave Trish & Dez one, but not me...he smiled, took my hand, as he took me outside by the fountain, it was empty of course. "Austin" i smiled, "What are we doing out here?" I then asked. "Turn around" He whispered, as I did exactly that, I felt something cold on my neck, it was a necklace...it had a beautiful 'A' on it, covered in small diamonds. "Does it mean Austin or Ally?" I smiled whilst turning back to him. "It means Auslly" He smiled. I knew exactly what that was. "Aww man and All I got you was a babygrow!" I moaned, feeling sorry. "Don't worry, I know your dad got you one last Christmas, should we both wear a babygrow?" He asked, smiling. As I giggled, I also nodded "Sure" I replied, as we ran back in.

In seperate rooms we changed into our babygrows, then snuggling in the practice room, along with Trish and Dez, watching Christmas films, enjoying the best start of a Christmas a girl or a boy could ever have. I admit we're young for this romantic stuff, but thats what makes it so magical.


	13. Prom Kings & Messy Queens

**Ally's POV**

Its prom soon, I really hope Austin asks me...he's just so...cute! Man could I call him a hunk of pickles, but...nothing really beats pickles. I see Austin walk into sonic boom as he comes up to the counter, placing both hands on it, and leaning forwards slightly to make us closer. "Hey Austin" I smile, as he returns it. "Hey Ally, I was wondering if I could ask you something, it has a huge thing to do with school, since its ending soon..." He says, I smile bigger "Yess..." I slightly ask in hope. "...Well...I was wondering ... If you want to go to graduation together, instead of just meeting there" He gets out, I interrupt at the end shouting "YES!". His eyes widened that I shouted "Uhh...I mean, sure, but um, is there anything else you would like to ask me?" I say, his face changes to show he's thinking, "Nope, not really" And off he walks to the practice room. Trish then came rushing in as her face looked shocked "First he cheats and never asks you to the prom! ugh What is Austin turning into!" She moans. "I know ri- Wait what?...Cheating?" My face turns sad, as Trish realises that she had told me. "Yeah, about that, you know when we were going to the tour? Well, remember the girl he got a number off, they're secretly dating" She blerts. Tears form in my eyes as I look at the practice room door, then to Trish, then at the counter. "How could he..." I cry. I wipe away the tears and storm up to the practice room, where I practically see Austin on the phone, "I Love you to- Oh Hey Ally" He says. I cry and leave the room, as I storm out of the store and run as fast as I can home.

**Austin's POV**

I rush out of the practice room as I see Ally starting to cry and run off. I shout her name but she never came back nor even replied. I slowly walked down stairs confused as ever. "Trish, whats wrong with Ally?" I ask, as she shows an angry face. "You should know, I saw you with that girl, Don't hide that your secretly dating her!" She shouts, "Ohhh So thats what its all about. No. She called me, and I asked her to meet with me in the mall because she thought we were dating, I let her down easy, she said its okay and hugged me. Nothing more" I say. Her face gets confused "Then...why didn't you ask her to the prom?" She asks, my face smiles "I was planning to take her on a date and ask her then, I was also going to give her this" I take out a box, and open it, revealing a necklace that says 'Austins girl' covered in small diamonds, Trish melts. "Awww...AWWWW WHAT DID I DO?" She pouted. "I have a plan, I wont ask her on a date, but you have to trust me on this" I say, her face crunches "What is it?" She asks. Time to get romantic.

**Ally's POV**

I sob into my pillow the next day as it covers in black from my mascara. I hear a small knock on the door and then the sound of someone coming in. "Hey" They say. I recognise that voice anywhere, its Trish. "What do you want" I cry. "Listen, come to the dance, look your alrea- wait why are you already in your prom dress?" She asks curious. "Makes it sadder" I reply, then again burying my face into the pillow. "Ally come on, its prom! Your only gonna get to go once! Why waste it?" She asks. I lift my head and smile. "Your right Trish, im going to enjoy myself" I say, whilst jumping up and fixing my make up.

**Trish's POV**

Me and Ally work our way to prom as I explain what happened along the way, at first she was confused but then understood the story. "Wait so wheres Austin?" She asks as we walk in. "Your gonna find out". We walk in as everyone is along the sides of the room and a spotlight is on Austin in the middle, her eyes widen in shock as she sees him, as he reaches out a hand to offer she walks up to him accepting him, then giving him a grumpy face. "Austin, whats happening? Tell me now." She demands. "Well uhh, I guess this is prom, and I want you to be my date" He smiles, as she smiles back. "Congratulations, you got it" She smiles, as then they both kiss, and the whole crowd says 'Awww' as I do too. Everyone dances as until they are about to announce prom king and Queen.

**Austin's POV**

Everyone stood there wondering who it would be, and to my surprise..."The prom King and Queen is...Austin & Ally!" The announcer says, as Ally drags us up onto the stage, a little scared that shes in front of everyone on that stage, we get crowned as I say "I Have something for you" She smiles "What is it?" She asks. I turn her around as I put the necklace around her neck. When I'm done she turns back round to me and her eyes form tears of joy. "This is the best day and prom...ever" She smiles as she leans in and I do to, as we kiss.


	14. Work Deals & Face Meals

**Ally's POV**

Todays the day im going to apply for a new job, of course Austin will still sing and stuff and I work at sonic boom, but I need the money to help Austin's career more, like getting instruments from the store without actually stealing them. Austin's applying too, its a restaurant named "Classy Bob's". We both walk in to see the results of our applications "Austin, Ally...Welcome to the Classy Bob Family!" Bob shouted as he gave us a hat and uniform. "You start straight away" He said. Our eyes widened, then we looked at each other, then giving an 'Eh' look. We walked into the kitchen as we started our jobs. "Im glad we have a job, and that we get to work together" He smiled. "Me too, I mean, once a team, always a team" I say. This made him laugh a bit "Literally" He whispers as I giggle. A known worker, 'Ebony' walks into the kitchen, I hate her. Ever since me and Austin first visited here she constantly flirts and gives him looks, and ignoring the fact that im here nor even his GIRLFRIEND. As she did walk in, she wrapped both hands around Austins arm. "Hey...Table 7 wants T-bone steak with extra salad" She said looking into his eyes, with a flirtatious look. I only fakely coughed as Austin smiled a bit from that. I walked up to the other side of Austin as I held his other arm and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Sure thing Ebony, but you don't need to hold onto my boyfriend to tell us, no offence" I politely say. "Pfft Ally yo-" I interrupted, "Oh I can" I rudely say. "Prove it" She demanded. I smirked, turned Austins head and kissed him. She only but crossed her arms and scoffed as she walked out of the kitchen. As I broke the kiss I was smirking "That got rid of her" I say. Austin's face looked shock as I saw his Jaw dropped about three buildings tall "Close your mouth you'll catch flies" I smile, he then laughs "Are you seriously that jealous?" He asks, this makes me angry a bit. "Yes Austin, because like I wouldn't be bothered if I saw another girl flirting with my boyfriend, ill just be holly jazzles like the rest" I say sarcastically. "Fair point" he agrees as we start making the T-bone stake, well Austin does, I dress the salad and make it look good. "Ally its salad not bajeweling your phone case" He laughs. I glare at him as he looks back down, serving onto a plate Table 7's meal. I don't get why some people come here on their own, its more of a couples restaurant.

Austin leaves the kitchen to serve onto table 7, as I see Ebony yet again flirting with him as he walks across the room, she smirks and walks into the kitchen, crossing her arms. "Well i guess he doesn't mind flirts, Ally, trust me, as soon as your gone, he's mine" She threatened. I didn't get scared, I didn't get surprised, I was furious, the towel I was holding I slammed on the floor, as I walked up to her, grab a cream pie, and smash it onto her face "If you go anywhere near Austin ever I will wack you like a pinyanta" I whisper. She shivers "Never liked him anyways" As she left the other side of the kitchen, I smirked as I saw her leave, but then I turned my head to see an angry Austin "Ally, I understand your point, but your just going wayy over the top. Can't you at least trust me to be your boyfriend? You know what, Forget it." He says as he takes off his apron, throws it, as I catch it, my eyes well up as he leaves the restaurant, "Sorry Bob but this isn't the right job for me" He says calmy "Don't worry Austin, its fine!" He smiles as Austin leaves the restaurant. Tears roll down my face as I think we might have just broken up...


	15. Good Friends & Relationship Ends

Ally's POV

I walk up to Austins house as I knock on the door. Austin answers, gives a grumpy face then attempts to close it until I block it with my foot. "Seriously? I get jealous once and you ignore me?" I shout. "go away Ally, what if you see my mom? Would you like to bake some stew and pour it over her head?" He groaned. I got upset "Austin...that is not cool" I cry as tears try to fall, I walk away from the door about to leave. "Ally, wait!" He shouted, I turned. "Wait for what? Its..as if every move I make is wrong and always having me upset and you avoiding me. Everytime I try its just, getting on my nerves that I can't do anything right, my heart is broken as it is Austin...and you show no symathy for it" I say whilst walking off again, I hear a door slam as tears fall down my eyes...then I feel a hand grab my wrist and turn me. "Ally I do try my best as well as you do! Its just..when arguments start I get upset, its just, well I really can't stand it! And the amount of girls that hit on me..it could carry on, and I don't want that to, but I don't know what to do..." He whined. "I guess...we'd have to break up" I say, "What?" He says. "Its for the best, I know that, and you do too. I LOVE you like you can't imagine, but, if we're like this, so be it, I can be everything you want, just not your girlfriend anymore" I calmy say. He shakes a bit, as he nods, trying not to hesitate.

"We're still friends though, right?" He asks, I smile "Yes Austin" as I hug him, I could feel that he held me tight, because of the grip. I break the hug as we stare at each other, until we lean in, but then stop and shake our heads as I put my hand out to fist bump. "Buddy" I say. He repeats after me, as we both go our separate ways.

I cry a bit as I walk home. As I do I change my mind and walk to Sonic Boom, I make sure I have my book with me as I walk inside and make my way to the practice room. As I go through I close the door, sitting on the piano bench as I play with a few notes. There I start writing. As I finish up the last words I decide to play the song, I start the first notes and start singing.

_"Your always on my mind Yeah,_

_even in the weekends_

_I wish I could go back in time _

_And trust me, I'd fix this_

_Why can't things stay, the way they were _

_What was, the difference, between a relationship and a friendship..._

_I may be able to kiss you if I were your girlfriend_

_But there's still hardly difference _

_These two things have mainly similarities_

_But why is one so easy and one so hard I've got to know, before I go home _

_But all I really want is you _

_What's the difference between a relationship and a friendship Because I still...spend it with you..._

_All those times I'm thinking_

_That we were just so perfect_

_But either way, that still occurred _

_My heart pounds whenever I see your face_

_But that's not meant to happen to a friend_

_I called your cell phone _

_But you won't answer _

_Maybe I should just find somebody else.._

_So what are you dreaming?_

_Is it something you've always wanted? _

_Because, really, I got to know_

_I may be able to kiss you if I were your girlfriend_

_But there's still hardly difference _

_These two things have mainly similarities_

_But why is one so easy and one so hard I've got to know, before I go home _

_But all I really want is you_

_What's the difference between a relationship and a friendship Because I still...spend it with you..._

_Birds start tweeting, _

_heart starts pounding _

_Daisies are growing _

_,roses are floundering_

_I finally get a text and its from you But what am I supposed to do... What I'm supposed to do.._

_I may be able to kiss you if I were your girlfriend _

_But there's still hardly difference _

_These two things have mainly similarities_

_But why is one so easy and one so hard I've got to know, before I go home_

_But all I really want is you_

_What's the difference between a relationship and a friendship Because I still...spend it with you..._

_Spend it with you...(A few times)_"

What am I supposed to do about my feelings for Austin? Our friendship was easy and we were already this close, why is it so different?

**Song is original please don't steal it, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am soo happy, my mum told me to choose something I want for christmas, I chose a proffessional keyboard, she said yes, its delivered today, and I get to play it in 5 days! (Im in the uk and its the 20th now since its 00:29**pm)


	16. DOUBLE CHAPTERS

**On the Live Love & Auslly wiki this was already updated but I feel bad because I didn't update it here, ALL the recent chapters that are not given on here will be on this, enjoy.**

****LOVE WARS & SCARY DOORS****

**Ally's POV**

Another day at the store as I gather paperwork. As much as this store is not frequently visited, sales went through the roof today. I get to close in ten minutes, which is a relief, ive been working my butt of and im tired. I wont go to sleep, just ...Have Some Ally Dawson time.

I see Austin walk in...with his arm...around...Ebony. He smiles at me "Hey Ally! Ebony is my girlfriend now!" He says excitedly. I smile, im not happy since we broke up like a day ago, but hey! Ive got to move on either way! I see Dallas walk in and my face suddenly turns into a frown. I remember what he did to me "Ally" he sighs. "I can't stop thinking about you. I know I hurt you, and I totally agree that I was a COMPLETE jerk about it! I just want you back" He said, I could see in his eyes that it was the truth. Surprisingly I smile "I was a jerk too, I guess. Point of other peoples views should be considered. I forgive everything. And I want you back too" I say. His face lightens up "Really? great!" He smiles, as he leans forward and lightly kisses my cheek, then walking out of the store. "Austin sweetie I have to get to work" Ebony said flirtaciously. As soon as she left Austin walked up to the counter "Why are you dating that low lived Jerk again?" He scoffs. I glare at him "Oh so your allowed a girlfriend and im not allowed a boyfriend? Oh Wow." I say. He gets angrier by the minute "So? He is so not your type, if anything you should date m- I mean, someone like...Dez for instance!" He barely shouts. My face suddenly rages into disgust "Ugh No! Austin! You can't say who I date and who I don't!" I shout. "You know **EBONY **is such a great girl. I just want to kiss her everyday and tell her I love her always. Because I do, forever, she might not realise it" He states. "Well **DALLAS **is such a great guy! He's usually sweet when you get to know him, but sometimes opinions may take over matter for yo- him. He's probably the only boyfriend ive ever loved" I reply. "Oh so you never really liked me? Good. I hated you forever, I just felt sorry" he groans, I feel sad but don't show it "I was doing more than that, I really thought you were lonely, and that you needed a 'friend'. Your not the only one who could act around here". He clenches his fists "Seriously? Thats it? Thats what a loser would do!" He shouts. My face just could not bare it anymore and tears well up in my eyes "What the heck is wrong with you, whats wrong with me? I just need some space" I breathe fastly as I rush into the practice room.

**Austin's POV**

I feel bad now. I lied, first of all I do **NOT **love Ebony! I love Ally so much! I used my feelings towards her to pretend I was describing my opinion towards Ebony. And Now I think I ruined a friendship we had just reformed. What do I do now? I walk up to the practice room and knock on the door, "Go Away" She cries, but I walk in anyways "Look Al-" I was interrupted by the wall mysteriously breaking down as she shreiked and stepped back, she tripped but I caught her from behind. "Th-Thanks" She said whilst getting back up on her two feet. Exploring the wall we both had no idea why it had fallen, but her dad wouldn't mind. She coughed a little as the dust in the air finally evaporated, showing a brown door. I slowly walked up to it as she grabbed my arm "What if theres a monster in there?" She asked worried. I laughed a little "Trust me its probably nothing". She lets go of my hand as I blush a little, then sliding my hand onto the door knob, as I twist it, it reveals a large room full of much more instruments, from the old days, and from the new. "Oh my gosh, it must have been my Grandmas storage!" She happily said. "What?" I asked, she smiled at me "My Grammie used to own the store, until she passed it onto my dad, in her defence her son, and I work here now. I wish she was still with me, I never got to meet her, I never knew what she looked like" She frowned. I felt even more sorry until I explored the room more seeing some photos piled in a corner, I turned them over and saw them labeled "You might be able to " I smile. Her face turns into confusion "What?" She asks as she walks over and sees the pictures "Thank you Austin!" She smiles as she hugs me, then...kissed my cheek.

Oh how I miss her.

**Ally's** **POV**

My feelings for Austin are out of control, first he hurts them, apologises, finds this secret room, and finds something that could be the only source of me seeing my Grandma! I hugged him but never knew i'd kiss him on the cheek.

Oh how I miss him.

****NERDS & PAYBACK****

Ally's POV  
Me and Austin are watching as the wall is being fixed, we took out the more important things and then made a few arrangements...so my dad doesn't notice anything different, not that he notices anything at all, he is still out of Miami but its better to get it fixed now than the last minute. I Smile as he finishes, I thank as I pay and he leaves. "So it means alot to you know?" He asks. The smile never leaves my face "More than that" I say, I look back at the fixed wall, "Now I know its there, thats another thing I can smile about when I come into the practice room" I say. We both walk out of the practice room then leave sonic boom. "Ally Dawson" A girl says, she wasn't the kind of...girl who was popular, not that im stubborn. Its just she was wearing a frilly maroon skirt with a light grey jumper, All cotton and a bow around her neck, she wore braces, glasses, and had two pigtails either side of her head. "Louise?" I ask. She glares at me "Whats so amazing about it? You give up on us for...Him?" She spits whilst pointing at Austin. "His name Is Austin, and It was for my dream too!" I groan. "Yeah. You even broke Sheldon's heart" She says. "What do you mean?" I ask, she turns to Sheldon then back at me. I knew what she meant.

You see, when I was politically with them, the glasses and pigtails too, and the frollocky outfits, me and Sheldon used to have a thing, we'd always, the geeky type of flirt, with major math and other learning sources, which I think about now is weird. Sheldon asked me out the day I met Austin, I said yes, then worked at Sonic Boom, and thats where me and the blonde started, of course i'd take down my hair and take off my glasses sometimes, I would always get changed. Now that I had to help Austin, I had no time for my other friends, and sadly decided to leave their group, and worst of all, broke up with Sheldon the day we got together as a couple.

"I still can't believe your dating him" Louise stares at Austin, eyeing him, looking Disgusted. Has she seen whats hot? Wait, don't call Austin hot, he's your friend now. "he's not my boyfriend anymore" I manage to speak. "Then date Sheldon" She demands. "What? No! Look Sheldon, No offence but ive moved on, hope you und-" I was interrupted "She can't date anyone Louise. She's dating a guy named Dallas." Austin spoke. Sheldon nodded "Don't worry, im dating a girl named Kira" Austins fist clenched as he said 'Kira'. Sheldon was the quite, cute one out of the group, he didn't look that nerdy, he wore casual clothes, like Austin except plain not checkered. We all had a funny conversation until Louise finally spoke up "SHUT UP!" She shouted. "Rude" i whispered in return, only Austin heard and tried not to laugh, and succeded mainly. "Ally. You betrayed us. Everyone stated a promise, and you BROKE IT! Get ready for revenge" Everyone crossed their arms, even Sheldon, as much as friendly he was he was scared of Louise, she once pushed a guy in front of a bus...I still shiver at that thought. "Don't go anywhere near her" Austin barely shouts. "Or what?" She asks with a smirk. "Why would I tell you?" he replies. Her smirk fades "This aint over, trust me, and if YOU get in my way Loverboy, its the last you'll see of your precious Ally! or should I say future girlfriend because your PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" She shouts as everyone walks off.

"Austin. You don't know what she can do, shes evil...She's...she's...SHES CRAZY!" I scream. He hugs me. "Don't worry Ally. I don't care what she can do, she wont hurt you, as long as im here im going to protect you...I...I love you Ally" He manages to say as he breaks the hug and looks at me. "Austin" I smile. "I love you to-" He smiles big as he leans in, until I get out of his grip. "No...No...As a friend this time..." i say, I could then see him try to hide the pain in his eyes, but failed miserably. "So its true...you never really loved me?" He asked. I cried "No...I did...but...I thought we were gonna try and be friends" I cry. "But I can't hide what I feel for you Ally, its hard" He was immediately walking off , and guess who returned? Louise again.

"Natalie get it ready" She says. I get scared by the minute. I see a catapolt, wherever they got it from, and inside they put a cake. "No...Austin...I know what shes doing" I whisper, and then turn my head to notice he did leave, I thought he was only taking a few steps away, but no. There she's about to set it off to fly in my direction, as she does that Im too scared and shocked to move. "ALLY LOOK OUT" I Hear a shout as the cake came flying near me, until im pushed to the ground with a heavy wait on me. I open my eyes since I closed them and turned my head. "Austin?" I whisper. He smiled. "You saved me" I say whilst hugging him. "Yeah from the latest desert" I laugh at this. As he looks into my eyes I did too, slowly I started leaning in as he did too. "AUSTIN YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT!" Louise screams and interrupts us. "Just forget revenge she already knows, this wont change a thing" Sheldon interrupted. Louise nodded, smirked, then kissed Sheldon, (Like thats going to make me Jealous I love Au- I mean Dallas.) Sheldon was shocked but everyone walked away, whilst me and Austin were still there. "Austin im squashed" I finally speak. He sees and gets up, offers a hand as I gladly accept. Then we leaned in. Until we realised what we were doing, I panicked...

So I decided to shake his hand.


End file.
